


Not Always Eye to Eye But Always Heart to Heart

by Gemini_Baby



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sibling Love, Siblings, YeetDC2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: Dick and Jason are brothers. Sometimes fighting and insecurities get in the way but that's not going to stop them from loving each other. Ever.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	Not Always Eye to Eye But Always Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dottie_wan_kenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/gifts).



> I am soft for fics where siblings tell each other, "I love you". 
> 
> Dottie gave a lot of awesome ideas. Thank you Dottie 
> 
> _Jason would say it to Dick.....ugh I'm picturing Dick comes over to the Manor to hang out and they're like napping on the couch after playing games all day, and finally, Dick is like "okay I'm gonna go". and Jason isn't fully awake so he's like "okay love u"_
> 
> And I love it so....

Dick is coming to the manor on the weekend. For “babysitting” Jason. As if Jason needs some “babysitting”.

He is a big baby who can take care of himself. He is a mature adult, thank you very much.

Bruce particularly doesn’t agree with Jason. He has told Jason that he is twelve years old and not an adult yet. 

Dad has been insisting that this is not babysitting or keeping close watch over Jason. That he only wants both of his sons to hang out together and bond.

He is sure that they will enjoy the day together. Jason is not really sure but it is about one day and Dad has asked for this one day only. 

Dick came at 9 in the morning. Bruce left for some Wayne Enterprises work fifteen minutes after his eldest son came.

Jason is not particularly interested in any of the activities Dick would suggest. He simply wants to read his book curled in a library.

But sometimes fate is not in the favour of those who want to enjoy their books quietly. Rather, they are subjected to their eldest sibling’s way of torture.

The glint in the eyes of the elder sibling’s eyes makes it very suspicious. Who knows what they have up their sleeves. Or in their backpack, in innocent child Jay’s case.

There must be something very important and dangerous in that bag which Dick has brought with him. Jason doesn’t trust the bag’s contents one bit.

He keeps an eye on the bag while his brother might be pulling some weapon or torture device from the bag. It is for the best that he doesn’t let his brother and the bag out of his sight. Oh, man. This is reverse babysitting. Who is the baby here and who needs watching between the two? It sure is not Jason.

_And they call him the baby!!_

Very slowly, his brother pulls out something from the bag. 

  
  


Turns out they are video games. _Phew._

  
  


They both spend the whole day hanging out and playing games.

They both enjoyed spending time together. They might do this next weekend too. _Yay._

At the end of the day, they are both tired. Jason is napping on the couch. 

After a while, Dick gets up from where he had been sitting next to Jason. He adjusts the blanket on Jay but he has to finally leave. 

"Okay, gotta go." And Dick turns to leave. 

Jason not being fully awake reaches out holding Dick's hand and stopping him in his tracks. 

"Okay, love you."

Dick turns towards Jason, leaning down and kissing his forehead. 

"Love you too little brother." 

* * *

His little brother has returned to them. He has aged up and has grown taller than Dick (which he loves to tease Dick for). But he is still the little brother. 

They both are spending time together today, like last time. 

Dick may or may not be feeling exhausted because of the _fantastic_ week he has been having. 

But spending time with Jay is helping. It is also a good distraction from all the things which have been weighing him down and he won't admit them to anyone. 

They have spent the whole day playing video games at Dick's apartment. 

Jason has fallen asleep on the couch. Dick gets up to cover him with a blanket. While he is adjusting the blanket on his brother's form, Jay mumbles an "I love you, Dickie."

  
  


Dick, too tired for the whole week, gets tears in his eyes. Maybe he really needed someone to tell him that they love him. 

He tells him "I love you too little brother." And he means it. 

But a couple of moments later, the wave of insecurity hits him. Why would Jason even love him? Dick has only mixed up something else Jay said with something he wanted to hear himself.

While he is brushing the hair away from Jason's eyes, his brother has woken up. And has seen him crying. _Oops._

"Big Bird, you okay?" 

"mm yeah" 

"Why the tears?"

When Dick doesn't reply, Jason again asks him "Dickie, you okay?" 

"Yeah, I am fine. You told me that you love me. And I want you to know that I love you too." 

When there's no answer, Dick feels that latter thoughts were true. It's just him trying to hear what he wants to. He better cover up his mistake. 

"Sorry. I might have misheard what you said in your sleep. "

Jason looks at him. He makes some space and pats the space next to him inviting Dick to join him.

Dick takes up on the offer and lays down beside his brother. 

Jason adjusted the blanket so now it covers both of them. He wraps an arm around Dick pulling him close. 

"I love you, big brother."

"I love you too Jay."

"I know. Also Dickiebird." 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you. And you are an idiot if you believe otherwise." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it ♥
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated


End file.
